


Domesticism

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are college professors who live together in a tiny house. They have three cats and cuddle a lot. (a collection of minifics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kyungsoo tries something new

“Oh my god, yes. _Yes_ , ahh...” Junmyeon cursed and murmured to himself while Kyungsoo tried to choke back the semen that just shot into his mouth. He listened to the sounds Junmyeon was making and pulled away, his mouth feeling full and kind of slimy. He made a face up at Junmyeon, furrowing his brow, and then opening his mouth a bit.

Junmyeon melted at Kyungsoo’s doe eyes and stroked the back of his hair. “Come here, baby.” Kyungsoo moved his hand to go in Junmyeon’s, and Junmyeon pulled him up, immediately taking him into a kiss and wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo felt Junmyeon’s tongue mixing with all that was in his mouth, and he made a soft sound, straddling Junmyeon’s hips. He kissed him slowly, and pulled away, kissing Junmyeon on the lips before blinking shyly and looking away. Junmyeon grinned at him.

Kyungsoo rolled off of Junmyeon’s lap, and kept rolling until his feet were over the edge of the bed so he could get up. He hobbled off to the bathroom door, and Junmyeon grunted at him. “You okay, love?”

“‘M fine...” Kyungsoo mumbled, and Junmyeon heard a spitting sound through the open door. There were a few more dry spits, the faucets started and stopped, and then Kyungsoo came back into the room, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Kyungsoo forced a smile and climbed into bed again, cuddling up to his boyfriend and wiggling when he felt Junmyeon embrace him immediately.

“Sorry about that,” Junmyeon said.

“No, it’s alright.” Kyungsoo noticed that when Junmyeon opened his mouth there was nothing there, and it made him squirm. He buried his face in Junmyeon’s chest and groaned.

“Soo, really. What’s going on?”

“‘S just.” Kyungsoo sighed and bonked his head against Junmyeon’s chest. “That was...what? I’ve never done that before. That. Kissing you while I had your stuff in my mouth thing. I’ve never done anything like that.”

“Ahh...did you not want to?” Junmyeon pouted at him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m, uhm, I’ve just never...” Words were coming slowly and that was making him more upset than anything else. “What did I just do?” Kyungsoo felt a deep blush rising to his face. “I mean, I know what I did, but. Is that-- is that a thing?”

Junmyeon thought for a second, and then laughed a little. “Uhh, I’ve done it before, if that’s what you’re asking. There’s probably porn out there.” Junmyeon paused, and Kyungsoo assumed he was trying to search through the porn bank of his mind. “It’s fine, really. If it freaks you out we don’t have to do it.”

“Is it a normal sex thing, though? Like, do people who aren’t having sex with Kim-fucking-Junmyeon do that?” Kyungsoo sat up a little bit to look at him, and Junmyeon laughed and pulled him closer.

“That depends on what you think is normal, babe.” Junmyeon grinned.

“Normal like. Your parents having sex normal.”

“Please don’t put that mental image in my mind, considering what we’re talking about.”

Kyungsoo let that register, and then made a face. “Aggh. Sorry.” He shook his head. “I mean--normal people normal. That was kind of gross. But.” He hesitated, and looked at Junmyeon. “But kind of hot?” He pouted. “Explain.”

Junmyeon burst out laughing and went back to stroking Kyungsoo’s hair. “You’re so cute, so cute. So little and innocent and I’m ruining you, aren’t I?” Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly and dropped his head to Junmyeon’s chest, hiding his face. Junmyeon grinned and patted the back of Kyungsoo’s head. “Sorry. Well. That _is_ a sex practice that some people find arousing.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you find _everything_ arousing.”

“Only if it’s with you.” Junmyeon smiled and kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo breathed slowly; Junmyeon spoke sweetly to him, but it never felt ungenuine.

He made a sound and rubbed his cheek against Junmyeon’s skin. “I want to go to sleep.”

“So, are you good with cum-swapping, or is that a no?”

When Kyungsoo looked up at him the look on Junmyeon’s face was so earnest he almost burst out laughing. He just smiled, his shoulders shaking a little as he chuckled. “We can do it sometimes...if the time feels right.”

“Great.” Junmyeon nodded and closed his eyes, looking satisfied. Kyungsoo scoffed and dropped his head again.

“Is your alarm set?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Junmyeon tried to lean to his side table without throwing Kyungsoo off of him, and since he had gotten pretty good at that lately, he succeeded. He checked his clock, saw that the alarm was already set, and moved back to hug Kyungsoo. “It’s all good.”

“Mm.” Kyungsoo was mostly half-asleep, and Junmyeon smiled, putting one hand on his back to hold him steady. He listened to the soft sounds Kyungsoo made as he was falling asleep, and felt content.

 

 


	2. junmyeon is sick

“Junmyeon, why are you still in bed?” Kyungsoo stood by the bedroom door, staring at the bed and the limp body lying in it. He blinked slowly, and took a sip of the coffee he had in his mug before walking around to Junmyeon’s side of the bed and kneeling down. Junmyeon was snoring, his limbs akimbo across the bed. It would’ve been cute, if it weren’t so concerning. Usually Junmyeon was up and out of bed way before Kyungsoo was. But Kyungsoo had already showered and made his morning coffee, and Junmyeon was still tucked into bed.

“Hey, babe. Can you wake up?” Kyungsoo shook his shoulder softly, and Junmyeon roused, making quiet mumbly sounds and then clearing his throat.

“Mm,” was all Junmyeon managed to say. Kyungsoo frowned and shook him again.

“Are you okay?”

“I feel tired,” Junmyeon said, and Kyungsoo’s frown grew deeper when he heard how congested Junmyeon sounded. Junmyeon nuzzled his head closer to his pillow and groaned.

“You sound sick.” Kyungsoo put his hand on the side of Junmyeon’s face, and Junmyeon sniffled.

“I feel sick.”

“Did you feel sick last night?”

“My throat kinda...hurt...but...” He sounded like he was drifting off to sleep, and Kyungsoo swatted him gently. His eyes shot open. “I didn’t think anything of it.” He cleared his throat again. “It feels. Shitty.”

“You’ve probably got a cold, then. Nn.” Kyungsoo patted Junmyeon’s shoulder, and when Junmyeon turned to face him, Kyungsoo moved his hand to Junmyeon’s forehead. He recoiled. “Fuck, you’re burning up.” Junmyeon just groaned at him, and Kyungsoo stood up, looking around. “Do you have a thermometer?”

“Yeah...”

“Where is it?”

“In...” It appeared Junmyeon was done with this sentence, but when Kyungsoo was about to ask him to continue, he picked up where he left off. “...the, the bathroom.”

Kyungsoo sighed and walked towards the bathroom door. “Where in the bathroom?”

No response. Kyungsoo just blinked at Junmyeon’s body. “Fine, I guess I can tell you have a fever regardless.” Then he started back over to where he was, but stopped, pursing his lips. “Do you have any Advil? Or something you could take to make your fever go down?”

Kyungsoo thought he might have to go over and wake Junmyeon up again, but Junmyeon replied, “in the bathroom.”

He figured he could find it somewhere in the medicine cabinet, and when he walked into the bathroom, it was right where he thought it would be. Kyungsoo took the bottle and brought it back to Junmyeon’s bedside, and then got up to get him some water. When he returned he was unenthused to see Junmyeon in the exact same spot he had left him. “Hey, babe. Wake up.” He put the water bottle on the bedside table. “I want you to take these pills, okay. And drink lots of water.”

Junmyeon blinked his eyes open, and looked up at Kyungsoo. “What?”

“Here,” Kyungsoo handed Junmyeon two pills and undid the cap on the water bottle. “Take.”

Junmyeon pushed himself up and took the pills slowly, chasing them with water and immediately coughing when he was done. He cleared his throat once more, and made a face, handing Kyungsoo the water bottle. “Terrible.”

“Water?” Kyungsoo smiled amusedly and put the water bottle on the table. “I want you to drink all of that, so don’t whine about it.”

Junmyeon didn’t reply, instead returning to his pillow. Kyungsoo sighed and watched him. “You look so miserable. Should I just leave you alone?”

“No, stay.” Junmyeon opened and closed his mouth like a dog trying to eat peanut butter. “Stay here. Lay down with me.”

“I really don’t want to get sick, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo started to get up, but Junmyeon waved aimlessly in the air, getting his attention.

"Let's have sex," Junmyeon groaned, his eyes closed.

Kyungsoo burst out laughing. "No, no. I want you to go back to sleep."

"But I wanna bang," Junmyeon whined. Kyungsoo chuckled and shook his head.

"Having sex with you is actually the last thing I could ever want right now. You need to sleep. You're sick and you need rest."

Junmyeon lifted his hand to put on Kyungsoo's neck, feeling the soft skin and cracking his eyes open to look at him. "You're so beautiful, Kyungsoo. Come on. I'm so horny."

Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep from laughing. He pulled away from Junmyeon and walked towards the door. "I'm going to let you sleep, alright?"

"Noooo." Junmyeon closed his eyes again. He said nothing for a while, and Kyungsoo turned to leave when he spoke up again. "I'm gonna masturbate, then."

Kyungsoo sighed and gave him a look. "Please just relax, Junmyeon."

"But I'm..." Junmyeon trailed off, and Kyungsoo assumed he was falling asleep already, having tired himself out on sexual frustration alone. He laughed and left the room.

* * *

 

After a few hours Junmyeon came out to join Kyungsoo in the living room. He stumbled over the piles of books on the floor as he tied the front of his robe together, and Kyungsoo cracked a little smile at his puffy eyes. “Hey there, sickling.”

“I feel like hell,” Junmyeon grumbled, dropping down onto the couch and leaning to the coffee table to set down his water bottle. He grimaced and pushed away a stack of DVDs. “Too much stuff on the table.”

“Whose fault is that?” Kyungsoo asked, and Junmyeon grabbed his arm, curling up next to him. He breathed heavily and dropped his head into the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo felt a little stiff, not wanting Junmyeon to breathe germs all over him, but tried to relax. He raised his hand to touch Junmyeon’s forehead, and calmed. He was much cooler.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Junmyeon purred. Kyungsoo pushed Junmyeon’s head away, not wanting him to exhale on his neck anymore. Kyungsoo put Junmyeon’s head on his chest and Junmyeon slid down to lay in Kyungsoo’s lap.

Kyungsoo sighed and stroked Junmyeon’s back. “Just get better quickly, okay?”

“Alright.” Junmyeon’s voice was muffled, and he sounded sleepy again.

“Do you want me to get you another water bottle?” Kyungsoo didn’t want to push Junmyeon off of him, but whatever. Junmyeon didn’t respond to him, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He refocused back onto the television, which was showing a National Geographic show called 42 Ways To Kill Hitler that he wasn’t terribly fascinated by. When he heard Junmyeon’s soft snoring, he curled his fingers in the back of Junmyeon’s hair, and changed the channel to something quieter.

 


	3. jeopardy is important

Junmyeon came into the living room when Kyungsoo was watching Jeopardy after dinner. He smiled a little at the familiar program on the television, and plopped down on the couch next to him. “Kyungsoo,” he said, and he put his hand on Kyungsoo’s leg. “Hey.”

Kyungsoo was comfortably slouched against the couch, watching the television screen intently. “Hi,” he replied, not looking towards Junmyeon. “How are you feeling?”

“Not much better.” Junmyeon exhaled loudly, and then filled his cheeks with air, trying to get Kyungsoo’s attention. He poked Kyungsoo’s cheek with his finger, and Kyungsoo turned to look at him. He smiled a little when he saw Junmyeon’s face, and then shook his head, looking back to the television.

“What are you doing?”

“Bein’ cute for you.”

“You’re a nerd.” Kyungsoo moved his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder, and Junmyeon snuggled closer to him. He put his hand on Kyungsoo’s chest, and patted him.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Nnh.”

Junmyeon moved his hand down a little bit further. “You know, I haven’t gotten off since before I got sick...”

Kyungsoo exhaled loudly, pointedly, and then laughed. “That must be so hard for you.”

“It really is,” Junmyeon started, and then Kyungsoo groaned at the television.

“It was twenty-five percent!” He scowled. “How do these people not know what the unemployment rate during the Great Depression was? Goddamnit.” He adjusted his position, and Junmyeon smirked at him.

“You’re smart,” Junmyeon cooed, and he dropped his hand to pull at the front of his pants. “It’s so sexy. Mm, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo sighed and dropped his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, looking down at his crotch. “You want me to do something about your little dry spell?”

“I’d love that.”

“I’ll jerk you off,” Kyungsoo said tiredly. Junmyeon blinked; that wasn’t exactly what he had been pining for, but. He could figure that out.

“Can you suck me off, baby?” Junmyeon asked, running a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed, and he moved his hand on top of Junmyeon’s, picking at his belt buckle. “No, you’re sick. I don’t want to get all mixed up in that.”

“Aww, please...” Junmyeon whined, moving his hand and watching Kyungsoo undo his belt and the front of his pants. Kyungsoo mumbled at him, and it sounded negative. Junmyeon gave in, and tried to relax, feeling Kyungsoo rub his crotch through the fabric of his boxers.

The sound of the Daily Double question on Jeopardy rang out, and Kyungsoo looked away from Junmyeon, distracted. Junmyeon smiled a little, and watched Kyungsoo focus on the television while lazily rubbing his crotch. Kyungsoo answered the Jeopardy question to himself, and then returned to the task at hand, moving Junmyeon’s boxers down and pulling his cock out. Junmyeon tried to wriggle his pants further down, and thrusted his hips up into Kyungsoo’s limp hand.

Kyungsoo was watching the screen again. Junmyeon eyed him, and forced out a moan, trying to recapture Kyungsoo’s attention. Kyungsoo’s hand moved a little faster, and Junmyeon sighed, spitting on his hand and wrapping it around his cock. He pumped himself a few times, Kyungsoo not objecting to Junmyeon’s interference, and when he moved his hand away it took Kyungsoo a second to remember what to do.

He stroked Junmyeon’s cock lackadaisically, and Junmyeon leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and trying to get himself into it. He let out a little groan when Kyungsoo started go move faster, but then slowed down, making Junmyeon’s mouth drop open. “Ahh. Kyungsoo.” He moved to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek, and Kyungsoo smiled, looking away from the television for a second.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Junmyeon bit his lip and took in a breath, and felt a little numb for a while while Kyungsoo pumped his dick with all the finesse of a heavily tranquilized sloth. He blinked, and almost found himself more interested in Jeopardy. Kyungsoo obviously was. Junmyeon cleared his throat and twitched his hips a bit. “Nnh, go faster.”

Kyungsoo obliged, and Junmyeon dropped his head back on the couch, feeling friskier. He thrusted his hips again, and Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, rubbing it with the palm of his hand and making Junmyeon moan. He moved his hand back to pump Junmyeon’s cock, and when Junmyeon started to groan, Kyungsoo shouted, “Eisenhower! It’s fucking Eisenhower, these people are so dumb.”

Junmyeon scowled and pulled away from Kyungsoo. “If you just want to watch your show, that’s fine.” He pulled his pants up and started to stand, and Kyungsoo burst out laughing, waving his arm at him.

“No, no! Junmyeon, I’m sorry, come back.”

“I think it’s hot when you can answer obscure trivia but it’s not that hot,” Junmyeon frowned and hobbled off towards the hallway. “I’ll just jerk myself off, it’s fine.”

“Junmyeooooon. I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo furrowed his brow towards the doorway, which Junmyeon had already made his way through. He sighed and relaxed against the couch, trying to refocus himself on Jeopardy. It wasn’t difficult.

 


	4. awkward pause

When Kyungsoo slipped into bed that evening and immediately grabbed Junmyeon in between the legs, Junmyeon knew he was going to have a good night. When Kyungsoo was that special kind of horny he moaned louder and rolled his hips in a different way and it was overall just a phenomenal experience, so Junmyeon jumped at the chance for a crazy fuck.

Junmyeon always felt like Kyungsoo was so small when he was tucked in between Junmyeon’s arms, and usually was a little hesitant to fuck him hard, but the way Kyungsoo was loving his dick was incentive enough. Kyungsoo bucked his hips when Junmyeon hit him deep, and bit his lip, letting out a loud moan. “Ohh, ahh! Fuck, unnh, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s back and held him tight.

“Unnh, you like that?” Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open, and he nearly came just seeing Kyungsoo biting his lip and nodding vigorously. Junmyeon grinned and rocked his hips harder, watching Kyungsoo’s face contort. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

Kyungsoo didn’t respond to the praise, just buried his face in Junmyeon’s chest, digging his nails into Junmyeon’s skin. He moaned with each thrust, and Junmyeon leaned back a bit, lifting an arm to wipe the sweat from his brow. He put his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and looked him up and down, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend writhing on his cock. He groaned and fucked harder, making Kyungsoo let out a little squeal.

“Ohh, baby, ahh. Kyungsoo, you feel so good. Fuck.” Junmyeon made a throaty sound and dug his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hips, holding him down and fucking him hard. Kyungsoo was done with conversing, instead just moaning and whimpering, and Junmyeon thought it was damn near the sexiest thing he had ever heard. “Unnh, yes, fuck!” He growled and moved his arm so he could hold himself up. “Fuck, _ohhh_ , Kyungsoo. Call me Daddy. Ffffuck.”

Junmyeon tried to keep thrusting, but suddenly Kyungsoo’s shoulders were shaking, and it was distracting. Kyungsoo burst out laughing, dropping his arms so he could hold his face in his hands. Junmyeon frowned and swatted Kyungsoo’s side. “Soo, what.”

“You said--” Kyungsoo was having trouble getting the words out through his breathless laughter. He inhaled deeply and chuckled a little, and then smacked Junmyeon’s chest. “Ahaha, I’m not going to call you ‘Daddy’! Junmyeonnie!”

Junmyeon felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he groaned, falling down to grumble into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“But it’s funny!” Kyungsoo wiggled against him. “You’re only nine years older than me! You’re so--”

“It’s just something I’m into! Gosh!” Junmyeon sat back up, and he could tell that he was bright red. “I’m so _what_?”

“I was going to say cute,” Kyungsoo smirked, and pulled Junmyeon closer. “Sorry. I know you’re into that kind of talk but I’m, I’m not. I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon frowned and hugged Kyungsoo. “‘S fine. I wasn’t thinking, I was just kinda. In the moment.”

“You’re cute,” Kyungsoo said, and he kissed the side of Junmyeon’s face. “Now keep fucking me.”

 


	5. how DARE you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU has a lot of random people from kpop in it, because my friends and i like to throw in whoever we can, wahaha. kyungsoo and junmyeon are professors in the politics department, and hyungshik from ze:a works there too xD

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, come over here.” Junmyeon was calling Kyungsoo’s name from across the office lounge, and Kyungsoo wanted to melt away into the tacky wallpaper and disappear. Unfortunately, he had been walking towards the door, and when he looked over Junmyeon and Hyungshik were staring at him from Hyungshik’s desk. Kyungsoo shot the two of them a very tired look, but shuffled his feet over anyway.

“What,” he started, and then glanced around the lounge. It seemed most of the other faculty members were uninterested in whatever noise Junmyeon was making this time, and Kyungsoo was thankful for it. He spotted Whasa staring at him from over a book, and when his eyes met hers she jumped and went back to her book. Kyungsoo snorted a little.

“Look at his cheek,” Junmyeon jumped out of his chair and went to take Kyungsoo’s cheek fat in two fingers. Hyungshik burst out laughing and Kyungsoo scowled, swatting Junmyeon’s hand away.

“What are you doing?” He hissed at Junmyeon.

“His cheeks are so cute, right?” Junmyeon lifted both hands and took them to Kyungsoo’s face, cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks and squishing his face together a little bit. “They’re completely symmetrical, and the perfect amount of pudge.”

Kyungsoo could hear Hyungshik laughing at him, and he pushed Junmyeon away from him with two hands. He could feel a blush rising to his face, and he wanted to die. He had only been working here for a few months, he didn’t need any reputation as the new guy with cheek fat--

“His eyes are big, too,” Junmyeon put his thumb on Kyungsoo’s eyebrow and caressed it softly, and Kyungsoo made a face at him.

“Junmyeon, what are you doing?”

“I don’t see what you’re seeing,” Hyungshik said, crossing his long legs in front of him. Kyungsoo didn’t understand what that meant, but he scowled at Hyungshik for saying it anyway.

“What are you talking about,” Kyungsoo grumbled at him.

Junmyeon didn’t miss a beat.“And he can make his face so serious so quickly, yahh. He’s so expressive!”

Kyungsoo was done with whatever this was, and he punched Junmyeon in the chest, not holding back. Junmyeon yelped at him and Hyungshik burst out laughing again, and Kyungsoo could feel heads turning in their direction. He panicked and grabbed Junmyeon, pulling him closer so he could keep this conversation between the three of them. “Hyungshik, what is this idiot telling you?”

“Hyungshik said that he didn’t think you were cute,” Junmyeon explained, pulling away from Kyungsoo’s hold. Kyungsoo glared at him, and tried to turn the glare on Hyungshik, but the grin on Hyungshik’s face was so wide he didn’t think he could break it. “So I’m showing him that you’re cute, that’s all.”

“I’m not cute,” Kyungsoo mumbled, and Hyungshik pointed at him.

“See, he doesn’t think it either! Give up,” Hyungshik tried to look distracted with some papers on his desk, “accept your fate with your average-looking boyfriend.”

“How _dare_ you call my Kyungsoo average-looking,” Junmyeon raised his voice, and Kyungsoo knew people were looking at them now. He tried to swat Junmyeon away from him, but Junmyeon was on a mission, and he grabbed Kyungsoo’s head in his hand, pushing Kyungsoo’s face to the side and putting his index finger on the bottom of his jaw. “Okay, his cheeks are fat, right? But his jawline is still so pronounced.”

“Junmyeooooon!” Kyungsoo whined and tried to wriggle away. Junmyeon only laughed a little bit and kept pointing at Kyungsoo’s face.

“He has such a manly face. He’s so unique. I never get tired of looking at him,” Junmyeon explained to Hyungshik, who looked entirely entertained, although probably not for the reason Junmyeon thought he was. Kyungsoo smiled a little at the praise Junmyeon was giving him, but still pushed him away.

“Junmyeon, please, don’t fuss over me.”

Junmyeon pointed at his face and started to laugh. “Ahh, ahh! There, look, when he smiles, his lips make a heart shape, right!” This made Kyungsoo laugh, and he shook his head, waving his hands at Junmyeon to get him to stop. Junmyeon grabbed him and tried to show off Kyungsoo’s face to Hyungshik. “See, it’s so cute!”

“Cut it out!” Kyungsoo laughed, and wiggled out of Junmyeon’s arms, falling down onto his ass on the floor. He kept laughing and leaned against the side of Hyungshik’s desk, putting his face in his hands. “Don’t tease me like this!”

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Hyungshik was laughing too, and Kyungsoo looked up to see Junmyeon poking his colleague in the face repeatedly. “I get it, he’s very cute.”

“He’s not average-looking!”

“No, not at _all_ ,” Hyungshik said, grinning at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo didn’t really know whether that was a compliment or not. He didn’t care, just pushed himself back to his feet and moved to hit Junmyeon on the back of his head, as hard as he could.

Junmyeon whined about the pain, and Kyungsoo hit him again. “Don’t ever do that again, alright! That was really embarrassing!” He couldn’t stop giggling, and the downright obnoxious look on Junmyeon’s face made him laugh harder. “Don’t do it! Promise!”

“I _don’t_ promise! Whenever someone doubts your cuteness it’s my _right_ to educate them!” Junmyeon kept grinning while Kyungsoo hit him again. Kyungsoo smacked him with both hands and then kicked him in the leg, trying to look menacing through a smile he couldn’t erase.

“Aaagh, leave me alone!” Kyungsoo said, stomping off towards the door so he could leave the childish nonsense behind him. He could hear Junmyeon continue to yell at Hyungshik, and shook his head, bursting out into laughter once he was out of the room.

 

 


	6. grilled cheese

Junmyeon was in the living room watching Antiques Roadshow when Kyungsoo walked in and put a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate on the table in front of him. He managed to tear his eyes away from the television screen to look down at it, and then he looked up at Kyungsoo, a little smile on his face.

“Sorry it’s a shitty dinner. I had a long day at work and didn’t feel like doing anything,” Kyungsoo said, his voice low. He stood there over the couch, his shoulders a little hunched, and Junmyeon laughed at how tired and cute he looked.

“You didn’t have to make dinner, babe.”

“Well, I made one for myself, and I figured you’d want one too.” Kyungsoo sat down on the couch, balancing his own plate in his hand and looking at the television. “Haven’t we seen this one before?”

Junmyeon didn’t respond, instead studying Kyungsoo’s sandwich. Kyungsoo continued talking despite Junmyeon’s silence. “Ehh, I don’t know. These are all the exact same episode to me.” Junmyeon looked from his own crust-less sandwich to Kyungsoo’s untampered one. He looked up at Kyungsoo’s face, and then to his own sandwich. Kyungsoo saw him moving his head so much, and he furrowed his brow, giving Junmyeon a look. “What are you doing? Eat.”

Junmyeon suddenly jumped on Kyungsoo, knocking Kyungsoo’s tiny body down onto the couch in no time. Kyungsoo flailed, managing to put his plate down on the floor before Junmyeon knocked his food off of it, and he scowled, punching on Junmyeon’s back. Junmyeon started kissing up and down his neck and Kyungsoo hit him as hard as he could. “What the fuck are you doing? You could’ve made me drop my sandwich! Junmyeon, stop it!”

Junmyeon sat up, moving his legs so he could straddle Kyungsoo’s hips, but still giving him air to breathe. He grinned down at Kyungsoo, his smile seemingly impervious to Kyungsoo’s piercing glare. “You cut the crusts off of my sandwich.”

Kyungsoo huffed at him. “Yeah, I did!”

“Why did you do that?”

“Because you told me that’s how you liked it. Some time ago. Junmyeon, you’re fucking weird--” Kyungsoo tried to sit up and push his boyfriend off of him but Junmyeon was back on his neck in no time, kissing up and down his jaw and then moving to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips. Kyungsoo sputtered and pushed him away. “I’m fucking hungry.”

“I love you, I love you so much,” Junmyeon sang, letting Kyungsoo push him away. He saw a little smile on Kyungsoo’s face and grinned wider. “Thank you for my sandwich. It’s exactly how I like it.”

“You’re fucking five. Now eat, goddamnit.”

 

 


	7. trebex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 100% the most ridiculous thing i've ever written

At around seven on a Thursday evening, Kyungsoo was expecting to come home from work to find Junmyeon already there. But when he walked into the house and wasn’t greeted with the sound of his boyfriend’s excited footsteps running across the floor, he frowned. He hung his coat up on the hooks by the door, and stared down to his cat Pierre when he appeared in the doorway. Pierre sat there, staring up at him with sleepy little eyes, and Kyungsoo watched him for a few moments before walking towards the kitchen doorway. Pierre bolted when Kyungsoo came near, as he was wont to do, and Kyungsoo looked around the kitchen. No boyfriend.

“Junmyeon? Are you home?” Kyungsoo couldn’t remember Junmyeon actually having a life outside of work so he couldn’t imagine where he could be. Possibly in the garage, working on one of his old cars, but usually Junmyeon liked to be around to fawn over Kyungsoo when he got home. Kyungsoo sighed, and felt a little foolish for how much he had come to look forward to that. He walked into the living room and stopped in the doorway.

Junmyeon was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, looking oddly out of place in a dark blue pinstriped suit that Kyungsoo had never seen him in before. He was wearing a pair of glasses that Kyungsoo didn’t even knew he had, and had some sort of silver hair coloring sprayed in somewhat haphazardly on his head. He was staring right at him, one hand perched precariously under his chin in some sort of come hither look, and Kyungsoo stared right back.

“Why didn’t you respond to me when I was calling for you? What are you up to?” Kyungsoo felt as if Junmyeon’s strange appearance didn’t deserve mentioning, because that would be exactly what Junmyeon was looking for. Junmyeon just kept staring at him, his lips pursed, and then he burst out laughing, because Junmyeon had always been awful at keeping serious. Kyungsoo managed not to crack a smile. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you’d like to play a little Jeopardy,” Junmyeon stood up and straightened out his suit jacket, and Kyungsoo looked him up and down, studying the glasses on his face and the weird coloring in his hair. Then it clicked in his brain and he felt his eyes go wide.

“Junmyeon, you’re stupid as hell!” Kyungsoo had no idea how he was keeping from bursting into laughter. Junmyeon grinned at him and sauntered over, putting his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes and looked away to keep from dying.

“Come on baby, I know you’re into me.”

“If you think I’m turned on by your weird fucking Alex Trebek cosplay then you’re stupid as hell!” Kyungsoo cried out, and he lost it, wiggling free of Junmyeon’s grasp and trying to turn away so he could laugh in peace.

Junmyeon grinned and grabbed hold of Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling him back over and hugging him close. “But I look pretty damn incredible, don’t I?”

“I don’t think Alex Trebek is sexy, oh my _god_!” Kyungsoo let himself laugh when he felt Junmyeon’s arms around him, and shivered a little when Junmyeon breathed on his neck. “Ahh, stop it! You’re so fucking weird!”

“You’re not starting your sentences with ‘what is’, so I’m not understanding what you’re saying,” Junmyeon said softly, and Kyungsoo burst out laughing, pulling away from him and stumbling over to lean on the doorway that led to their bedroom.

“Get away from me, you weirdo.”

“You’re not gonna win any money if you keep treating me this way.” The look on Junmyeon’s face was so indignant that Kyungsoo let out an unattractive cackle, and he felt unable to stand on wobbly legs anymore, sliding down the wall to sit down and laugh in place. Junmyeon dropped to the floor to grab Kyungsoo again, and Kyungsoo was amused by how Junmyeon was so quick to get this freshly-pressed suit dirty. The thought that maybe Junmyeon bought this entire outfit just for this occasion entered his mind, and it made him laugh even harder.

“You’re not a very good player,” Junmyeon teased him, and Kyungsoo balled his hands into fists and smacked Junmyeon in the chest repeatedly with them, although softly, because he was laughing too hard to really put any strength in it. Junmyeon’s smile was so broad and obnoxious that it was ruining any illusion he was trying to build.

“Take the-- take the fucking glasses off,” Kyungsoo told him through breathless laughs, and Junmyeon grinned, scooting closer to kiss his cheek.

“Alex Trebek _never_ takes the glasses off,” Junmyeon responded, and Kyungsoo exploded with laughter, giving up on trying to squirm away and content to just lay there on the ground in a fit of giggles. Junmyeon grinned down at him, enjoying seeing his boyfriend all wriggly like this, and then he hooked an arm under Kyungsoo’s knees and another under his back. “Come on,” he said, and he picked Kyungsoo up with the effortless strength Kyungsoo was always surprised he had. He stood up and started to take Kyungsoo to their bedroom, and Kyungsoo smacked at him a few more times.

“Let go of me. Put me down.” Kyungsoo lifted a finger to wipe a tear from his eye. “Alex Trebek is not this strong, you’re ruining your image. Stop it.” He appreciated the dorky grin on Junmyeon’s face as he threw Kyungsoo down to the bed, and then Junmyeon dropped to his knees on the bed in front of him, moving his head to trail little kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo sighed softly, trying to calm down from his laughing spell, and he made an unattractive sound when he felt Junmyeon’s hand working at his belt. “Nnh, stop this.”

“What’s the category you want to play with?” Junmyeon tried, smirking up at him from under those stupid glasses, and Kyungsoo laughed again.

“I’m not doing this!”

“You’re not gonna win any money,” Junmyeon told him sternly, and Kyungsoo swatted the top of his head, and then kept his hand there to grab onto Junmyeon’s hair as Junmyeon kept undoing his belt. Junmyeon pulled Kyungsoo’s slacks down and Kyungsoo sighed, and then moved his hand away from Junmyeon’s hair. He noticed the sticky, somewhat glittery silver paint residue that had worn off on his hand, and swatted the top of Junmyeon’s head again.

“Your hair color is coming off! It’s going to get all over the bed.” Kyungsoo tried to sit up and Junmyeon pushed him back down silently. Kyungsoo huffed. “You didn’t think this through!”

“I’ve never used it before,” Junmyeon said, and he pulled away from kissing at Kyungsoo’s clothed crotch to frown up at him with big eyes. He seemed upset that Kyungsoo had found a weak link in his disguise, and it made Kyungsoo laugh again. There was an awkwardly uncovered patch of blond hair sticking out from where Kyungsoo had pulled off the hair coloring and Kyungsoo thought it was somewhat charming.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Kyungsoo refrained, and Junmyeon gave him a huge grin before returning to kiss at Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo sighed and put his hand on Junmyeon’s head. “Junmyeon, I don’t want this right now.”

Junmyeon moved away from him and frowned, sitting up to come closer to Kyungsoo’s face. “I put in so much work so you could fuck Alex Trebek, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “I don’t want to do that, oh my god!”

“You’re wasting all my hard work.”

“I had a really long day, alright.” Kyungsoo patted the side of Junmyeon’s face softly, getting a little silver paint on his cheek that Junmyeon seemed unaware of. Kyungsoo grinned at it. “Can you make me something to eat? I’m hungry.”

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows at him, and moved off of Kyungsoo’s body. “Oh, so you want Alex Trebek to make you dinner?” He climbed off the bed and Kyungsoo laughed at him. “I see what you’re into. I understand.” Kyungsoo laughed harder and waved his hands in the air at him, and Junmyeon just smirked at him, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose with his finger. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him into a sitting position, and kissed him on the lips once. “I’ll go do that.” Junmyeon winked at him and did a little spin on his feet, and then danced out of the room.

Kyungsoo stared at the doorway, still chuckling, but trying to stop because his abdomen hurt so much from all the laughter. He had expected that Junmyeon was hurt by the way Kyungsoo was more interested in reruns of Jeopardy than talking to him, but he didn’t realize it was going to manifest in such a way. Kyungsoo pulled his pants back up and redid his belt, moving to the bathroom to wash the paint from his hand. When he looked at himself in the mirror he found himself grinning, and there was some paint on his face in scattered places; apparently Junmyeon’s hair brushing against his skin had left some marks. He sighed and started to clean off his face, thinking about how fucking dumb his boyfriend was.

 

 


	8. black hair

Kyungsoo was sitting on the couch in the living room looking at freshmen Intro Politics papers on his computer, Who Wants to Be A Millionaire playing nearly inaudibly on the television. He had been working his way through this mediocre papers for about an hour, and he was already mostly clocked out. Kyungsoo didn’t know how the older professors did it. He heard the click of Junmyeon’s dress shoes walking into the room, and he didn’t look up, his eyes trained along the text on his screen. “I hate this.”

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asked him, and Kyungsoo heard him open his briefcase. Kyungsoo sighed and stopped highlighting comma splices.

“Grading the freshmen papers. They’re not very good.”

“It takes a while for them all to get their bearings,” Junmyeon said, and he sat down next to Kyungsoo on the couch, his briefcase on his lap. Kyungsoo looked inside and saw an imposing stack of stapled essays.

“Wahh, make your students email the essays to you. Don’t waste so much paper.”

“I like grading them by hand, leave me alone.”

“So, I guess, fuck trees.”

“Yeah, fuck trees.” Kyungsoo felt Junmyeon grinning at him, so he looked up to enjoy it. He was startled at first. Junmyeon’s hair was a natural shade of black, which was weird, because when Kyungsoo had woken up next to him this morning Junmyeon was still blond. He stared for a moment, or maybe longer than a moment, because he saw Junmyeon’s grin widen. “You alright?”

“Your hair is black,” Kyungsoo stated, still focused on Junmyeon’s appearance. He noted how much paler the new color made Junmyeon’s skin seem. It was weird how different he looked. When he met Junmyeon earlier this year, he was bleached blond, and although Kyungsoo had seen old photographs of Junmyeon with his natural hair color, he had never seen it in person. It was unsettling. “You look different.”

“Yeah, I was looking at myself in the mirror after class today and I thought I looked kinda washed out.” Junmyeon smiled at him. “So I got it done. Does it look okay?”

Kyungsoo was still staring. He felt struck dumb but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Junmyeon was unbelievably handsome and it was nearly pissing him off. He didn’t respond, too distracted by the growing thundering of butterflies in his stomach, which made him feel even more foolish. Junmyeon frowned at his silence, and asked softly, “Do you not like it?”

“I.” Kyungsoo stared at him for a second longer, and then shook his head, both responding to Junmyeon and trying to clear his own head. “I like it. I like it a lot. You’re really good-looking.”

He saw Junmyeon bite the inside of his lip. “But you look so uncomfortable. I don’t believe you.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, I was just thrown off.” Kyungsoo felt his mouth gape a little bit, and he remembered to close it. “I like it. I really do. It’s...you’re...” Kyungsoo just looked at him, unable to think of anything to say, and a little smile grew on Junmyeon’s face, though he said nothing. “You’re...”

“Wahh, did I render you speechless? Really? Wow, I’m so honored.” Junmyeon grinned at him and Kyungsoo scowled, moving his laptop onto the couch so he could have more room to flail and be flustered.

“You did not. I was going to say you’re handsome but, but, I don’t know anymore, if you’re going to make fun of me.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips, trying to fake annoyance, even though he wasn’t really that annoyed. He could admit, it was amusing that Junmyeon’s stupid fucking head of all things stopped every thought in his head from forming. He watched the grin on Junmyeon’s face grow into something smarmy, and Junmyeon hopped a little bit on his toes.

“I’m flattered, Kyungsoo, ahh. You’re so smart but I’m so good-looking you can’t think of words to describe me.” Kyungsoo saw Junmyeon’s canine teeth when he smiled and he narrowed his eyes, and Junmyeon lifted both hands to grab onto Kyungsoo’s wrists, moving Kyungsoo’s hands back and forth playfully. “So cute, so cute.”

Kyungsoo very lazily tried to pull his hands away, not really caring if he got free or not. Junmyeon looked different and handsome and younger and it was _strange_ , and he was teasing him with the air of any of the good-looking frat boys who had teased him back when he was in college, with his perfect hair and winning smile, and _goddamnit why was he getting hard right now_. Kyungsoo felt his pants getting tighter and he grimaced, pulling his hands away from Junmyeon’s grasp and then pushing the suitcase off of Junmyeon’s lap so he could put himself there.

“You’re handsome,” Kyungsoo grumbled, straddling Junmyeon’s legs, and Junmyeon beamed up at him. “And you’re mine.” Kyungsoo kissed him and Junmyeon responded as eagerly as he always did, and after a while Junmyeon felt Kyungsoo’s erection poking into his abdomen, because he pulled away and started rocking Kyungsoo back and forth.

“Ahh, you’re turned on! Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo could feel his face burning red but he didn’t care as Junmyeon swung him around. “That makes me feel really hot! Damn, I should’ve fixed my hair sooner!”

Kyungsoo hopped off of Junmyeon’s lap and onto his back on the couch, undoing his belt swiftly and pulling his pants down. Junmyeon watched him gleefully and Kyungsoo prodded his arm with the back of his heel. “Will you give me head?”

“Of fucking course I will,” Junmyeon responded, and he got to work right away. Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh, grateful that he had such a perpetually horny partner, and generous to boot. Kyungsoo wasn’t going to tell him that the only reason he was letting Junmyeon do this right now was so Kyungsoo could pull on his black hair and ogle him bobbing up and down on his cock, but for some reason he felt like Junmyeon already knew that.

Junmyeon finished him off pretty quickly, because he had always been good at that and damn he was peppy today, and when he pulled up to wipe off his mouth with his shirt Kyungsoo stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe how distracted he had gotten, he could barely even remember what he was doing before. He sat up and pulled his pants back up, fixing his belt with clumsy fingers, and he shook his head quickly, trying to clear his mind. “Fuck, fuck. I.” He paused. “I have work to do.”

Junmyeon laughed at him and moved to kiss him. “I do too.”

“We should do our work.” Kyungsoo looked Junmyeon up and down with lingering eyes, and when he looked back up to Junmyeon’s face Junmyeon was grinning at him. “But I’m not done with you. Later.”

“I’ll leave you alone so you can actually get stuff done,” Junmyeon trilled, and Kyungsoo would’ve smacked him if Junmyeon hadn’t immediately gone in for a kiss after. They kissed for a while, distracted again, and when Junmyeon pulled away from him he patted Kyungsoo’s cheek once. “I cannot _wait_ to fuck you tonight.”

“You better be excited,” Kyungsoo said breathlessly, and Junmyeon grinned, grabbing his suitcase and holding it closed as he hopped out of the room. Kyungsoo stared at the doorway for a few moments longer, until breathing heavily and bringing his laptop back to his attention. He had no idea how he was going to finish these papers.

 

 


	9. a lot of confusion

 

> _From: Tao Huang_
> 
> _i totally got an sti lol_

Baekhyun stared at this text for a while. He didn’t know why Tao was telling him this, because it was truly information he did not need to know. Baekhyun hadn’t been interested in sleeping with Tao for months. He turned his phone over in his hands for a while, staring at the open textbooks on his desk, and decided that Tao was more interesting than Communist Russia, so he responded.

 

> _Why are you telling me this?_

Tao didn’t respond immediately, so Baekhyun tried to go back to his homework. When he felt himself getting re-absorbed into the reading, his phone buzzed again, and he sighed. Tao was like that.

 

> _i got it from junmyeon >.<_

This did not answer Baekhyun’s question, but it raised more of them. Baekhyun scowled at his phone, staring at the text message as if Tao could feel his growing rage through the screen. What the fuck did that mean? Was Tao still sleeping with his fucking Politics professor? Baekhyun hadn’t slept with Tao in a while and he knew he was clean, so Tao must’ve slept with Junmyeon since then.

But...Junmyeon was dating Kyungsoo. That wasn’t good. Especially if Junmyeon gave Kyungsoo some disease or something.

 

> _You didn’t answer my question, why are you telling me this_

He then sent another.

 

> _Why are you fucking Junmyeon if he has a boyfriend?_

Again, Tao didn’t respond after a while, and Baekhyun was frustrated. He was actually invested in this and he didn’t feel like waiting around for Tao to give him more information. He opened the chat with Kyungsoo on his phone, and smirked a little bit as he read over their past texts. It was probably weird that he texted with his professor, but Kyungsoo was barely five years older than him, and felt more like a student than a professor, anyway. He and Kyungsoo were friends. It wasn’t all _that_ weird.

His fingers hovered over the keys, unsure of what to say. Baekhyun was excited to jump at the chance to break Junmyeon and Kyungsoo up once and for all, but he didn’t know if this was really his information to give. But if Junmyeon was cheating, Kyungsoo had a right to know, right?

And in some perfect world, Kyungsoo would be the perfect amount of wounded to run right into Baekhyun’s arms...but Baekhyun was sure that that wouldn’t happen. He could dream.

 

> _My friend just texted me and told me that Junmyeon_

He paused. Maybe he should pretend to be a bit respectful.

 

> _My friend just texted me and told me that Professor Kim gave him an STI._

Baekhyun pressed send before he could psych himself out of it. He stared at the message, and the little “Delivered” mark under it for a second, and then decided on a followup.

 

> _Maybe you should get yourself checked? Just in case._

Baekhyun really was worried for Kyungsoo’s well-being, but he was more interested in how Kyungsoo was going to react to this news. He didn’t know if that made him a bad person or not. He brought up Tao’s chat again and was frustrated with how Tao hadn’t responded yet. He sat there in silence for a while, his phone completely still, and put it down on the desk, trying to refocus on his homework.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo was trying not to be profoundly upset by the text messages Baekhyun had just sent him, but it was proving to be difficult. He was completely distracted from the episode of Jeopardy he had been so engaged in, now staring at his phone and these messages that he had been looking at for a good five minutes.

Kyungsoo felt perfectly healthy. He was mostly sure that there was nothing wrong with him, but he wasn’t well-versed in sexually transmitted infections anyway -- did some of them take a while for symptoms to appear? Surely if Junmyeon had something, Kyungsoo would be able to tell. And fucking surely if Junmyeon had something he would _tell him_. No matter how Baekhyun tried to spin their relationship, Kyungsoo knew that Junmyeon cared about him. He wasn’t going to let Baekhyun’s all-too-apparent bitterness stand in his way.

He was about to shoot out an angry reply to Baekhyun, already having convinced himself that Baekhyun was just being a brat and lying to him because he didn’t like Junmyeon. But he got a few words in and stopped. What if Baekhyun was really telling the truth? It wouldn’t hurt to...to check. And it would probably be a lot more civil towards Baekhyun.

 

> _I’ll talk to him._

Kyungsoo sent Baekhyun a quick text, because he expected Baekhyun was waiting for some response. Kyungsoo got up from the couch and put his phone in his pocket, going into the bedroom where he thought Junmyeon was. He looked around and didn’t find anybody, but he heard the shower running, so he went into the bathroom.

“Junmyeon,” he called out over the sound of the water hitting the ground.

“What’s up, babe?”

“Do you have any STIs?”

There was a short silence, and then Junmyeon burst out laughing. Kyungsoo had sort of expected this kind of response, but it still wasn’t the one he wanted. Well, maybe it meant something good. “Kyungsoo, what are you talking about? Of course I don’t. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo huffed.

“Then what are you talking about? Why are you asking me that?”

“Because...” Kyungsoo had no idea how to word this. “I got a text from someone. Saying that...someone they know got an STI from you.”

“What? You mean...” Junmyeon paused. “When I was in college?”

Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep from grinning. This development was looking good for him, but he made a mental note to ask Junmyeon about his STIs in college when this was all over. “No, I mean right now. Like they just recently got it from you. They’re a student.”

“Then that’s not true.” Junmyeon’s voice was so clear that Kyungsoo _had_ to believe him. “I haven’t slept with anyone but you since we got together. Especially not a student.”

“Ahh...” Kyungsoo thought about it. He believed him, he really did. But for some reason the Baekhyun in the back of his head was not relenting. “Are you sure?”

He heard Junmyeon make a little laugh, and then the sound of the faucets turning, and the water turned off. “Of course I’m sure.” Junmyeon pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed the towel that was hanging next to the shower to wrap it around himself. Kyungsoo was distracted as he always was and blinked slowly up at Junmyeon as Junmyeon rolled the front of the towel to fasten it.

“Uhm...sorry, what did you say.”

Junmyeon grinned at him. “Of course I’m sure. I don’t cheat on you, Kyungsoo. I thought you knew that.”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “I do know that. I just, I dunno, the texts caught me off-guard.”

“Your friend is just trying to stir shit.”

“Probably.” Kyungsoo sighed. “I just got paranoid.”

“Don’t be.” Junmyeon moved over to him and put his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his fingers wrapping around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck gently. “I love you, completely. I wouldn’t cheat on you. And I certainly don’t have a fucking STI, that’s ridiculous.”

“So getting checked would be a waste of money,” Kyungsoo said slowly. Junmyeon laughed at him.

“Yeah, it would be. Hell, I got checked when we first started dating just to make sure I was clean for you. Okay? Don’t worry about anything.”

“Wahh, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo scowled and buried his face in Junmyeon’s chest. His skin was soft and damp, and smelled so strongly of soap that Kyungsoo thought it didn’t smell like Junmyeon at all. Junmyeon put his hand on Kyungsoo’s back and Kyungsoo sighed. “My friends are fucking stupid.”

“Baekhyun doesn’t much like me,” Junmyeon patted Kyungsoo’s back and then walked off into the bedroom. Kyungsoo bit the inside of his mouth and watched him walk off, and then followed him.

“How’d you know?” Kyungsoo asked softly, and Junmyeon turned to grin at him.

“You just told me.”

“Ahh, fuck.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he doesn’t like you. But. I dunno. I think maybe he was looking out for me. It doesn’t make sense that he would...just text me something like that for no reason.”

“What did he text you?” Junmyeon asked, and Kyungsoo pulled out his phone to bring up Baekhyun’s screen and show him. He handed his phone to Junmyeon and Junmyeon looked at it, and then handed it back to Kyungsoo, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “If there’s a student going around telling people I gave him an STI...that’s not good.”

“I’ll talk to Baekhyun.”

“I’m trying to get all those rumors about me to die down, damnit, tell Baekhyun he’s not helping at all.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t’ve slept with all those students,” Kyungsoo said flatly, and when Junmyeon looked up at him with sorrowful eyes he grinned hugely. “Heh.”

“Do you feel better?” Junmyeon asked him, and Kyungsoo smirked at his not-so-subtle transition out of their current topic.

“Yeah, I do. I trust you. I’m sorry for not trusting you earlier.”

“It’s...fine.” Junmyeon looked straight ahead at the wall and breathed so dramatically Kyungsoo saw his whole body move. Kyungsoo sat down on the bed, and then moved onto his back, bringing his phone out. “I understand you wanting to believe your friends.”

“Put some clothes on,” Kyungsoo told Junmyeon as he typed out a message to Baekhyun. Junmyeon grinned and stood up, stretching out his arms in some sort of athletic way, but Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention to him.

“What, does my naked form offend you?”

Kyungsoo just snorted, deciding not to dignify that with a response.

 

> _Junmyeon told me that he’s clean and I believe him. He and I are both healthy. Your friend is probably lying to you._

He sent it to Baekhyun, and then breathed slowly, watching Junmyeon wander around the room to gather clothes out of the corner of his eye.

 

> _Tell your friend not to spread false rumors because there are actions we can take against that._

He looked over this message after pressing send. He thought maybe he was coming on too strong, but ehh. Maybe it was necessary.

 

> _I am powerful._

That was absolutely necessary. He smirked at himself and closed his phone, and resigned to watching Junmyeon clothe himself. When Junmyeon was fully dressed he turned to look at Kyungsoo with a little smile. “Hi.”

“How many students did you sleep with?” Kyungsoo asked him with a small grin, and Junmyeon laughed shortly, looking about as pained someone could look with a goofy smile on their face.

“My lawyer always advises me not to answer that question.”

Kyungsoo laughed at the absurdity of that response. “No, really.”

“That’s in the past, I don’t really think it’s relevant anymore.” Junmyeon smirked at him and climbed onto the bed, inching closer to Kyungsoo on his knees. Kyungsoo perked up the side of his mouth in a soft smile.

“I’d like to know.”

“I think we’re _all_ students of the world’s teachings,” Junmyeon said, and Kyungsoo burst out laughing. Junmyeon dropped on top of him and held him close, kissing up and down his neck, and Kyungsoo was content to let him do this.

“I’ll ask you another time, and you better answer me.” Kyungsoo’s phone went off, and he checked it immediately to see if Baekhyun had responded to him.

 

> _Sorry. I was just worried you might get sick_

“Yah, Baekhyun says he was just worried about me.” Kyungsoo dropped his phone on the bed and sighed up at the ceiling, letting Junmyeon nestle himself on his chest. “I believe him, I don’t think he’s making it up.”

“You’re very quick to trust people you love. I think that makes you a good person.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Kyungsoo said with a sour taste in his mouth. “I just don’t see any reasons why you guys would lie to me.”

“You also surround yourself with good people,” Junmyeon added.

“That’s subjective.” Kyungsoo patted the top of Junmyeon’s head with his hand, and Junmyeon smiled up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon said, and he kissed Kyungsoo shortly.

“Sorry for thinking that you had an STI.”

“If I had an STI, you’d be the first to know,” Junmyeon groaned, and Kyungsoo laughed at him.

“I suppose that’s true.”

“And I’d pay for us to get it fixed. So. Don’t worry so much.” Junmyeon sighed. “I already told you that, though.” He sat up a little bit so he could smile down at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo raised a hand to poke at his face.

“I’ll try not to worry,” Kyungsoo said, and Junmyeon moved off of him and climbed off of the bed.

“I am starving. Do you want anything to eat?”

“No, I’m fine. Ahh, shit, I was watching my show.” Kyungsoo breathed slowly and stared straight ahead. “But now I’m too comfortable to get up.”

Junmyeon laughed at him. “I’ll go check on it for you.” He left the room to get himself something to eat, and Kyungsoo dozed listening to the sounds of Junmyeon fussing around in the kitchen.

* * *

 

> _I know you’re lying about catching an STI from Junmyeon, you piece of shit._

Baekhyun thought this was an appropriate text to send Tao after all of the turmoil Tao had put him through. He was just about to put his phone down and go back to his textbook when it buzzed again, nearly a minute after Baekhyun had sent the text.

 

> _lol how did you find out_

Baekhyun almost threw his phone at the wall but he thought better of it. He hated Tao more and more each day. If the little douche was just so addicted to drama that he felt he needed to drag Baekhyun into it, then fine, Baekhyun could be just as dramatic.

 

> _Because then my roommate would have it too_

Tao responded nearly immediately with a _WHAT_ and then another identical message. Shortly after came _WHICH ROOMMATE_ and then _I THOUGHT JONGDAE AND CHANYEOL WERE STRAIGHT_. Baekhyun cackled at his excitement and put his phone down, ready to dive back into his textbook. He’d let Tao obsess over this one on his own.

 

 


	10. an uncomfortable situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! alright uhm this is less jamsoo-y and more of an excerpt from their lives. it's baeksoo-centric because they have a complicated relationship in this AU lol.  
> a little backstory: junmyeon held a birthday party for kyungsoo where baekhyun is the only person (other than soo) under thirty, so of course baekhyun got belligerently drunk because he was bored and lonely.  
> thank you so much for reading *w*

Baekhyun had been getting progressively more drunk all night, and it made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. He had felt weird inviting Baekhyun to the birthday get-together Junmyeon had planned for him, considering that Baekhyun would be the only non-professor there, but Baekhyun was his friend, and around his age. So it should not have been so weird. But Baekhyun was drinking, somehow getting his hands on alcohol that Junmyeon had foolishly left out. Kyungsoo wondered if he could get in trouble with the school board for that.

Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun stumble off down the hallway, and furrowed his brow. He probably shouldn’t let Baekhyun wander through Junmyeon’s house, should he? It’s not like there was anything to hide, just...the principle of it. Kyungsoo sighed and put his Sprite down on an endtable, moving to follow Baekhyun.

He found Baekhyun in the kitchen, fussing with the faucets at the sink before resting his beer on the counter and opening the refridgerator. Kyungsoo smirked a little before raising his voice. “Hey there, don’t go through our food. That’s not yours.”

Baekhyun jumped at the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice, and grinned when he turned around, his feet wobbling back and forth. He leaned back against the counter and steadied his hands behind him, looking Kyungsoo up and down before smiling at him. “Sooooorry, I got hungry.”

“I thought there were chips out in the other room.”

“You can only eat so many chips and salsa before you get _bored as shit_ and want something else,” Baekhyun said, closing his eyes and letting the side of his face go slack. He fussed his hands in front of himself and then reached for his beer with both hands. Kyungsoo frowned as he watched him, and stepped closer so he could be there if Baekhyun were to fall. This was weird, wasn’t it? Baekhyun was just months over twenty, he shouldn’t be stumbling drunk in the kitchen of a professor’s house. Kyungsoo pursed his lips and reached out, and immediately hesitated, when Baekhyun slipped from his right foot to his left. Should he send him home?

“Baekhyun, you’ve had a lot to drink, haven’t you?” Kyungsoo put his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun opened his eyes to smile at him.

“I haven’t had that much.”

“You’re teetering back and forth like a-- like a drinking bird toy. Come on.” Kyungsoo sighed. He had thought Junmyeon would be smart enough to not have liquor easily accessible while a minor was around, but apparently that was wishful thinking. “I think I should drive you home.”

“No, no, no.” Baekhyun shook his head and pushed Kyungsoo away from him. He took a sip from his beer, and then raised his hand to motion at Kyungsoo. “I’m having fun. I’m not hurting anyone. C’mon, Kyungie.”

The nickname made something in the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach turn. Baekhyun was grinning at him like he knew what he was doing, and Kyungsoo felt powerless to make it stop. He noted the mere inch of height that Baekhyun had over him, and felt smaller than usual. He cleared his throat and let his baritone voice roll through, trying to sound authoritative.

“I shouldn’t’ve let you drink here, anyway. You’re not old enough. Junmyeon could get in trouble.” Kyungsoo took the beer out of Baekhyun’s hand and turned it over in the sink, letting it pour out down the drain. Baekhyun didn’t protest, just watched him with low eyelids. “This was dumb, this was dumb. I’m dumb. If someone asks, you’re twenty-one, alright? Or at least, you told Junmyeon so and he didn’t question it.”

Baekhyun snorted, and Kyungsoo ignored it. He rinsed out the beer can with water and placed it on the side of the sink, and then turned to stare down Baekhyun. “No, I mean it, Baekhyun. We both fucked up. If someone found out we served alcohol to a minor, Junmyeon could get into a lot of trouble.”

“Waah, if someone confronted me, I’d tell them Junmyeon thought I was sixteen and shoved a beer in my hands, how’s that!” Baekhyun burst out laughing and Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist. Baekhyun tried to flail and pull away, still laughing. “It wouldn’t be the first time! The truth fucking hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Baekhyun, I swear to god! I know you’re drunk but you need to stop acting like a child and listen to me! This is serious. Don’t run your mouth like that.”

Baekhyun yanked his hand away from Kyungsoo, and shot him a dirty look, starting to hover away from him. “I thought we were friends,” he mumbled quietly.

“We’re friends when you act your age. I feel like I’m babysitting a drunk toddler right now. I like Baekhyun when he’s thoughtful.”

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open and Baekhyun moved his lips against his own, trying a kiss that felt slimy and soft and tasted of liquor. Baekhyun pulled away for a moment and locked eyes with Kyungsoo, keeping his gaze unmoving and challenging.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said sternly, as a warning, and Baekhyun went in for another kiss. Kyungsoo let him try for a second more, and then pushed him away, not feeling remorse as he watched Baekhyun stagger backwards on his wobbly feet. He opened his mouth to tell him off, but Baekhyun started to step closer to him.

“I think you’re sexy, Kyungsoo! You should moan when I kiss you; mm, I wish I could make your knees weak.” Baekhyun sounded like he was rambling to himself, and he moved to kiss Kyungsoo again. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s tongue on his lip for half a second and had enough, putting both hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and pushing him away roughly. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up, and felt his breath stop in his throat when he saw Junmyeon standing in the doorway.

“Junmyeon--” he started, and flailed his hands a little. He had no idea how long Junmyeon had been standing there, and just thinking about it made him uncomfortable. Junmyeon took a few steps into the room and Baekhyun jumped around in a sudden explosion of limbs.

“Ahh, I feel so sick, I’m going to throw up.” Baekhyun’s voice was airy as he left the room, and Kyungsoo watched his direction before turning back to Junmyeon and grabbing his waist.

“Junmyeon,” he started. Junmyeon went to the sink and started to wash out the beer can Kyungsoo had already cleaned, and stopped once Kyungsoo touched him, reaching up to put his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Junmyeon,” he started again, but couldn’t think of anything to say after that. Junmyeon turned off the faucet and nodded at Kyungsoo.

“You should look for the disinfectant, because I’m about to go _kill a student_ ,” Junmyeon wiped his hands off on his pants and moved to leave the room, but Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“No, Junmyeon, wait. He’s really drunk; I’ve never seen him like that. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Kyungsoo could tell by the way Junmyeon bit his lip that Junmyeon wasn’t accepting this excuse, but his silence afterwards led Kyungsoo to believe that maybe he’d calm down. Kyungsoo could hear retching sounds from the bathroom down the hall, and he rolled his eyes. “That dirty little liar. He’s faking it, he’s being a brat.”

“Should I take him home?” Junmyeon blinked at Kyungsoo.

“You’ve been drinking, no.”

“I’m fine.”

“ _You’ve been drinking_ , Junmyeon, shut up.” Kyungsoo sighed and messed with the zipper on his jacket for a bit before making up his mind. “I’ll drive him home, shit. He shouldn’t be here.” He left the kitchen and went to the bathroom, ready to berate Baekhyun some more, but when he saw the vomit on the floor and on Baekhyun’s sweater he took a few steps back. “Baekhyun,” he noticed how much his voice had softened, and he would feel silly about it later. “Shit. I’m going to take you home, okay?”

Baekhyun wiped his sweater off with some toilet paper and tried to sit back against the wall, but Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Baekhyun groaned at the sudden movement, and Kyungsoo felt a little bad. “Nnh, are you okay to move right now?”

“I’ll be fine...” Baekhyun muttered, pushing himself up to his feet. Kyungsoo felt Junmyeon’s hands on his shoulders, and then heard his voice in his ear.

“Here, you won’t be gone long, right?” Junmyeon was handing Kyungsoo the keys to his Cadillac, but when he noticed the state of the bathroom, his hand closed. He blinked at Kyungsoo. “Uhm, take your car?”

Kyungsoo laughed and pulled Baekhyun out of the bathroom with him. “Yeah, no problem. Can you clean up?”

“Yeah...” Junmyeon didn’t sound too enthused, but that wasn’t Kyungsoo’s main concern. He turned and kissed Junmyeon, slowly, not caring if Baekhyun was watching or not. He was pretty sure that Baekhyun was otherwise distracted. He pulled away and Junmyeon gave him a swat on the ass that Kyungsoo thought was kind of unnecessary, but he wasn’t going to complain, not right now. He brought Baekhyun out to his car, thankful that nobody had parked behind him.

“I’m going to bring you back to your dorm, okay.” Kyungsoo said to Baekhyun as he started up his car, and Baekhyun groaned.

“Just let me sit here, ahhh, I want to sit here right now.”

“No. I’m going to leave you with your friends because you’re a nuisance right now and I deserve to have a good night.” Kyungsoo brought his eyes to Baekhyun’s, and stared at him hard. Baekhyun could only take a second of the look before blinking and looking away. Kyungsoo was fine with this silence, and he started to drive off in the direction of the school, grateful it was only about ten minutes away. He didn’t turn the radio on, and sat there quietly, listening to the hum of the car. He glanced over at Baekhyun every now and then, only to find him with his head leaning against the window.

When they stopped at a red light a few blocks from the school, Kyungsoo sighed and sat back in his seat. “Baekhyun, are you alright?”

Baekhyun didn’t make a sound for a while, and then let out a heavy sigh. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not going to be sick anymore, right?”

“I got that out of my system,” Baekhyun told him, and Kyungsoo nodded.The stoplight turned green and he started to move again.

He drove for a little while longer, and then Baekhyun spoke up, in a timid voice Kyungsoo was not used to hearing. “Are you mad at me?”

Kyungsoo snorted softly. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun didn’t respond right away, and Kyungsoo figured he was taken aback by the bluntness of the response. Kyungsoo thought he had every right to be honest with him right now. “You shouldn’t be mad at me, I’m drunk.”

Kyungsoo sighed, not feeling in any mood to deal with this kind of statement. “I know you’re drunk. I’ll forgive you in the morning. Right now I’m still stinging.”

“What?” Baekhyun’s voice was quieter than Kyungsoo had ever heard it. “I didn’t think it was that...bad.”

“You said awful things about my boyfriend,” Kyungsoo said softly, as he pulled into the parking lot that was outside of Baekhyun’s dorm. “Which of course bothers me. You’re very lucky that he’s too kind to be mad at you.” Kyungsoo was expecting Baekhyun to snort at this but he made no reaction, and Kyungsoo was a tiny bit grateful. “And you kissed me without my permission. Ordinarily that’s something I’d call _sexual assault_ but you’re drunk and young so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, just for now.” He parked the car on the curb outside of the main entrance of the dorm, and looked over at Baekhyun. “But in the future you need to watch yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said, his voice returning to the volume Kyungsoo was used to. “That was really fucked up of me.”

“Mm.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what else to say to that, so he left it there.

They sat in silence for a moment, Baekhyun looking out the window at his dorm, and then he sighed. “Can we go back to your house? Please? I don’t want to go home...”

“No, Baekhyun. I drove you out here for a reason.”

“I’ll just hide in one of your rooms, please? I don’t want to go up.”

“No. You puked all over Junmyeon’s bathroom. I don’t want to deal with you anymore.” Kyungsoo sighed. “Junmyeon put in a lot of effort to throw me a good party and I deserve to have fun, and you’ll just distract me.”

“Kyungsoo, you’re being mean,” Baekhyun frowned at him, and Kyungsoo sighed heavily.

“I’m being honest. Please just go to bed, Baekhyun.”

“I won’t be able to sleep if you’re mad at me,” Baekhyun warbled, and Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes at him. Baekhyun had been doing a pretty good job at pretending to be sober but he was slipping.

“I said I’ll forgive you in the morning, alright? Right now I have the right to be mad at you. Go upstairs, okay? And take care of yourself.”

Baekhyun looked at him sadly for a moment, and then opened the car door, getting out and moving onto the sidewalk. He peered into the car for a while longer, and sighed. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I hope the rest of your birthday is better.”

“Thank you. I’ll text you in the morning to make sure you’re alive.”

“And to forgive me?” Baekhyun’s voice was so hesitant that Kyungsoo actually laughed out loud at him.

“Yeah, fine. Go to bed.” Baekhyun closed the car door and waved at him, and Kyungsoo waved back shortly before pulling away. He drove back home in a lighter silence than before, and was careful not to park behind anybody when he arrived. He wandered around the house for a bit, smiling shyly at his coworkers who were schmoozing around, and then ducked off to find Junmyeon in the bathroom connected to their bedroom, washing his hands.

When Junmyeon saw Kyungsoo in the doorway, he smiled at him. “Is everything alright?”

“Just fine. Did you clean up okay?”

“Yeah, I just finished.” Junmyeon turned off the faucets and dried his hands, and then moved over to hug Kyungsoo shortly. “Sorry that that had to happen.”

“It’s my fault...” Kyungsoo said softly, and he put his forehead on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon patted his back slowly and Kyungsoo sighed. “What time is it?”

Junmyeon looked at his watch. “A little bit after one.”

“In the morning? God, I didn’t even realize.” Kyungsoo paused. “I...”

“What’s up?”

“I want to go to bed.” Kyungsoo huffed. He mulled it over. The thought that maybe he just wanted to go to sleep so it could be morning faster and he could text his friend to ensure he was okay entered his brain. Baekhyun had truly ruined his birthday. “Is that alright?”

“I can tell people that we’re winding down,” Junmyeon said, letting go of Kyungsoo and leaving the bathroom. Kyungsoo followed him into the bedroom and lingered by the side of the bed.

“Take your time,” Kyungsoo told him, and Junmyeon smiled back at him.

“Yeah, no worries. I'll be here soon.” Junmyeon left and Kyungsoo sighed when the door closed behind him. He sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off, and took his phone out of his pocket to throw it somewhere where he couldn’t feel its warmth. He was feeling particularly shitty now and he knew that was not what Junmyeon had planned for him tonight.

Kyungsoo dropped down onto the bed, foolishly feeling as if he had failed Junmyeon in some way. _The party was his idea in the first place, it’s all his dumb fault_. Kyungsoo huffed out a sigh and rolled onto his side, not feeling like changing out of his clothes. He was tired and vaguely cold, and feeling perfectly twenty-five: young enough that he could ignore his problems momentarily, but old enough to know what loomed ahead. He told himself he could get up to change in five seconds, ten, fifteen...sleep took him before he could move.


	11. jam jerks off a lot

Kyungsoo woke up slowly on a Saturday morning, and immediately started to think over everything he had to do that day. He couldn’t remember anything extremely important, so he was content to let himself lay there and be lazy for a while. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow, listening to the little grunting sounds Junmyeon was making in his sleep. Kyungsoo snorted softly and reached over to the bedside table for his phone -- he had developed a habit of recording the weird things Junmyeon would say in his sleep, and this situation sounded promising. But when he turned over to face his boyfriend, he saw that Junmyeon’s eyes were open, and he was looking at him with a little smile.

“Wahh, Junmyeon, you scared me.” Kyungsoo grinned, looking down to see Junmyeon’s hands stroking his erection from under the bedsheets. Huh. That would explain the sounds, and why he looked vaguely sweaty. Kyungsoo laughed at him and bumped his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon said, his voice a little breathy. He kept his hands moving on his dick as he tried to engage Kyungsoo in conversation, and Kyungsoo found it hilarious. “How long have you been awake for?”

“I just woke up.” Kyungsoo sat up a bit and pulled the bedsheets off of them. Junmyeon made a little sound of surprise, and tried to cover himself for a second before remembering that he had no reason to be modest. He grinned up at Kyungsoo and kept stroking himself, and Kyungsoo laughed. “You couldn’t wait for me to wake up?”

“I was hard when I woke up, alright.” Junmyeon said, closing his eyes, and Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss him. Junmyeon responded as eagerly as usual, and when Kyungsoo pulled away Junmyeon moved his hands away from his dick, thrusting his hips into the air ever-so-slightly and looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smirked at him, and looked down to his dick. “I dunno, you were doing that pretty well. I feel like I’d ruin it.”

Junmyeon scoffed out a laugh and went back to touching himself, Kyungsoo watching his hands moving closely. He looked up at Junmyeon’s body, at the smooth patch of skin on his stomach that probably could’ve developed abs if Junmyeon had ever bothered to do physical labor that wasn’t working on his cars, at his naturally smooth chest that Kyungsoo always found a little weird, at his shoulders that were looking broader than usual. He smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him again. “Mm, you’re so handsome.”

“Thank you, babe.”

“I’m so lucky to have you...” Kyungsoo’s lips lingered on Junmyeon’s, breathing on him slowly as he moved a hand to rub up and down Junmyeon’s arm. He felt Junmyeon chuckling at the praise and he smirked. “Don’t know how I did it. I’m all slight and awkward, and you’re so sexy and effortlessly confident.”

Junmyeon laughed louder, shaking a little bit and sending Kyungsoo off of him. He lifted a hand to swat at Kyungsoo playfully, and Kyungsoo tried to ignore whatever mysterious moisture Junmyeon was putting on him. “Don’t say stuff like that. I think _you’re_ sexy and ‘effortlessly’ confident.” Junmyeon made air quotes with his free hand and grinned, running his hand through his hair and thrusting his hips up a bit. “At least you come up with better compliments than I do.”

“I’m smarter,” Kyungsoo told him, and Junmyeon let out an airy laugh, but didn’t retort, too distracted by the growing heat in between his legs. He moaned softly, rubbing the palm of his hand on the tip of his cock and moving his other hand back to stroke his cock up and down. He thrusted his hips up in his hands and groaned, gritting his teeth and breathing slowly. Kyungsoo watched him, feeling himself get a little hard, and sat back further so he could take everything in. He bit his lip as he watched the way Junmyeon stroked himself off expertly, and tried to fight back laughter when thinking about how Junmyeon had probably been practicing diligently for years.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon moaned, and Kyungsoo watched the way his dick twitched as Junmyeon rubbed it rapidly in between his hands. He let out a strangled noise when he came, shooting cum onto his abdomen, and Kyungsoo felt his own cock jump. He watched Junmyeon breathe heavily, his chest heaving up and down, and when he opened his eyes to look up at Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo smiled at him.

“That was really hot,” he told Junmyeon, and Junmyeon laughed, the sound high-pitched and shaky.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon reached to his bedside table to grab a tissue to clean himself off, but before he reached it Kyungsoo leaned down and started to lick the cum off of Junmyeon’s skin. Junmyeon jumped and burst out laughing, grinning at how Kyungsoo’s tongue tickled him, and he breathed heavily as he watched Kyungsoo swallow his cum. Kyungsoo finished and licked his lips, sitting up to look at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon grinned at him. “I...I want to fuck you.”

Kyungsoo smirked at him and moved closer to kiss Junmyeon’s lips. “That sucks because I kind of want breakfast now.”

Junmyeon chuckled softly and sighed. “That’s a good idea too.”

“I’m going to do that,” Kyungsoo swung his legs off of the bed and got up, looking around for his clothes before deciding that putting clothes on was unnecessary. He blinked at Junmyeon. “Do you want anything?”

“I want to fuck you,” Junmyeon said, grinning at him, and Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head.

“Maybe later.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

Kyungsoo winked at him and left the room, and Junmyeon pulled the bedsheets back over him, trying to make up time spent masturbating with sleep. He thought it was unfortunate he didn’t have Kyungsoo’s ability to fall asleep immediately after orgasming, but then figured that was something so cute that only Kyungsoo could do it. It took him a while, but he eventually drifted off to sleep, listening to the sounds of Kyungsoo banging around in the kitchen, and feeling a cat slink up to lay down next to him.

 

 


	12. the money's on the dresser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know what this is lol, this is silly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Junmyeon, the other night in your sleep you said 'the money's on the dresser.'"

When Kyungsoo said to this to him while they were eating dinner, Junmyeon had a mouth full of spinach, and was grateful for that because he needed a moment to formulate a response to this. He had no idea what was appropriate to say. Kyungsoo was staring at him with a cute smirk perking up the side of his mouth, so Junmyeon figured he wasn’t angry, just amused. Junmyeon swallowed and blinked at him.

“That’s...hilarious,” he said after a moment, and Kyungsoo burst out laughing.

“It was hilarious.” Kyungsoo grinned at him, and Junmyeon didn’t know what to say next. He prodded at his plate with his fork, moving food around in search of a distraction, and then Kyungsoo continued. “What the hell were you dreaming about?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really remember my dreams,” Junmyeon coughed. That was a lie. He remembered the dream starring the cute Chinese prostitute like he had dreamt it yesterday. Kyungsoo gave him a knowing look and Junmyeon smiled a little bit at it.

“Really? Sounds like a memorable dream,” Kyungsoo laughed, and Junmyeon shook his head through a grin.

“I don’t know what it could mean.”

“Ahh, you’re so cute when you play dumb. You know exactly what it means.” Kyungsoo laughed again, but the sound was so light and airy that Junmyeon just enjoyed how Kyungsoo was enjoying having fun at his expense. “If you say it again, I’ll record it on my phone, and then set it as your ringtone. I’ll call you when you’re in a meeting.”

Junmyeon snorted a laugh and swatted in Kyungsoo’s direction. “Yaah, that’s silly. That could get me in trouble.”

“Remember when you tried to record me having an orgasm and set it as my ringtone?” Kyungsoo’s face suddenly turned stony at him, and Junmyeon stared at him for a second with wide eyes, before Kyungsoo broke into a grin and Junmyeon knew he was just messing with him.

“I do remember that. I still want to do that.”

“That could get me in trouble.” Kyungsoo chuckled moved to clear away some of the stacks of DVDs and books on the coffee table to set his dinner plate down. He pulled his phone out and pressed a few buttons. “I have this,” he started, turned up the volume, and then pressed a button that started playing audio of Junmyeon’s voice mumbling through something. ‘Hickory, come here, come play with me.’ Junmyeon thought it was weird to hear his voice on Kyungsoo’s phone, and probably weirder that he was talking to his cat in his sleep.

Kyungsoo scrolled down his sound recording list and made an excited noise. “Ahh, this one.” He pressed another file and Junmyeon’s voice started playing immediately. ‘Do you know who I am? I have...I have a Ph.D.’ There was a pause in his speaking in which Junmyeon could hear Kyungsoo stifling laughter. ‘I was on the Dean’s List for eight years.’

The audio stopped, and Kyungsoo burst out laughing. “That one’s my favorite.”

“Don’t play that for anyone!” Junmyeon said through nervous chuckles. “That’s-- I can’t believe I said that!”

“Really? Sounds like something you would say,” Kyungsoo grinned, and Junmyeon whined.

“I’m not that pretentious.”

“I’ve definitely heard you say ‘do you know who I am’ to somebody,” Kyungsoo snickered. “But I want you to say ‘the money’s on the dresser’ again. That would be my new favorite. If you can make yourself have the same dream again, that would really help me out.”

“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon laughed and stomped his feet on the ground playfully. “If you set that as your ringtone, I’ll record you saying something and play it for other people, too!”

“I don’t talk in my sleep,” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon grunted.

“You don’t know that, you’re asleep.”

“If I talked in my sleep then you’d have told me. No, that’s your thing. Usually you don’t say anything entertaining but sometimes it’s ‘I have a Ph.D.’”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Junmyeon whimpered, and he followed it up with a laugh because he couldn’t help himself. Kyungsoo grinned and reached his hand out to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair.

“You’re cute. I won’t play the recordings for anyone, alright?”

“Thanks,” Junmyeon cleared his throat. A little smile grew on his face. “But if you start mumbling in your sleep I have the right to record it.”

“Okay, that’s only fair.” Kyungsoo reached back to get his dinner plate, and Junmyeon pulled out his phone, opening the internet app and searching to see if there was a method to get people to start sleeptalking.

 

 


	13. copper and skin

Junmyeon had gotten home from work at his regular time when he saw he had a text from Kyungsoo telling him he’d be late. Junmyeon fussed around for an hour doing nothing, and then decided to make a frozen dinner since he was starving and figured Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind if he ate without him. He was sitting on the couch stuffing his face when he heard the front door jostle, and then heard Kyungsoo dropping his suitcase to the floor.

“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon called out around a mouth full of food, and he leaned over to try to clear the mess of things on the coffee table to make a spot for his dinner plate. By the time he had put his food down Kyungsoo had made his way to the living room and was looking at him curiously. He put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brow.

“Hi, Junmyeon. You look handsome. When you put your tongue on my asshole does it taste weird? Why do you do that?”

Junmyeon stared at him, completely caught off-guard by the collection of things that had just left Kyungsoo’s mouth, and he let out a wheezy laugh, clapping in front of him. Kyungsoo smiled nervously and dropped his shoulders, looking less stiff.

“Is that strange?”

“What the fuck are you talking about? You’re so random!”

“I’ve been thinking about it all day. I was talking out loud to myself in the car. I don’t know, I’m just fascinated.” Kyungsoo stared at him. “Can you help me solve the mystery?”

Junmyeon laughed again and glanced away from Kyungsoo for a second, thinking about how much he loved his life. “Ahh, yeah. It depends on how long it’s been since you’ve bathed, really?” Junmyeon looked back at him and Kyungsoo blinked.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“It tastes like pennies. Like, copper. That’s the first thing I thought of. Kind of strange but not unpleasant. And I guess, it just tastes like...skin? Like if you licked the skin on your arm it probably wouldn’t be that different.”

Kyungsoo made a move like he was going to roll his sleeve back and try it but thought better of it. “Huh.”

“So, yeah. Copper and skin.”

“And you don’t mind it?”

“No, it’s not bad at all.” Junmyeon smirked at him. “You taste good.”

“Waah, okay, okay.” Kyungsoo looked away, bashful, and looked towards the kitchen. “Did you already make dinner?” He walked towards the other room and Junmyeon watched him.

“Yeah, I can make you something, if you want.” Junmyeon offered, pushing himself up off of the couch.

“I’m really hungry.”

“Do you want to eat my ass?” Junmyeon asked casually, following Kyungsoo into the kitchen, and he took delight in the way Kyungsoo flailed and scrunched his face up.

“Leave! Get out, Junmyeon!” Kyungsoo shouted through breathless laughs, and Junmyeon leaned against the doorway, laughing at him.

“Would that not be a good enough meal?”

“Get out! I’m going to make something!” Kyungsoo chuckled as he opened the refrigerator door to stare into it. Junmyeon smiled slowly and stared at Kyungsoo’s little ass for a moment before going back into the living room.

 

 


End file.
